


In Between.

by karaginshi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:45:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaginshi/pseuds/karaginshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros Nitram is in a relationship with Equius Zahhak, but what happens when he meets a Certain Clown?</p><p>-</p><p> Story in which Tavros is dating Equius, but has affairs with Gamzee, and Gamzee wants them to be in a relationship, but Tavros says he doesn't love him, that he loves Equius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Between.

It was later than four in the afternoon, the small white cigarette was held neatly between soft lips. Tavros sat upon the kitchen's granite, his older boyfriend's plan of cooking long forgotten. 

Muscular arms caressed his small sides, fingers tracing against his torso and ribs as the bigger man pressed his forehead against the much smaller man's. As the smaller man tilted his head, his cigarette grazed upon the bigger man's face, the other man hissed at the sudden burn on his cheek. Chocolate brown eyes stared into cracked shades before the smaller boy's fingers found their way to his cigarette, pulling the roll of paper away before burning it on the bigger man's bare chest.

This time the bigger man, Equius, jerked back, but was soon brought back by the smaller as his plump lips pressed against his. Tavros loved Equius, sometimes he loved him so much that he hated him, yet the love always over powered the hate. He supposed the reason he loved him was because of his loyalty, either way, he loved him, and he never really thought above loving anyone else.

A low groan escaped Equius' throat as Tavros' fingers fiddled with his pants zipper. The Taurus broke their kiss after finally managing to get rid of the shorts, his fingers gently tracing against the bigger man's member through his undergarments.

"Aren't you gonna take your shades off?" 

Tavros pulled his hands away from the elder's throbbing member, he can almost feel the shudder shaking Equius from his proper manners. The shades are soon discarded as strong hands find their way to Tavros' thighs, pulling them apart.

He gives out a low giggle before he slides his legs closed, his small hands pushing away the much larger ones. 

"Heh, we shouldn't be doing this, aren't your cousins coming over?", the question was sudden, Equius almost forgot. He sighs as he hurriedly lifts his shorts back up.

"You're correct, I must finish preparing supper." He's beginning to sweat and Tavros is sure to hurry to the restroom to bring a towel or two.

 

\- 

Sooner than later, plates are set along the dining room table. Tavros helps Equius set the food out. It doesn't take long for the doorbell to ring, and when it does Tavros is right by Equius' side. 

At the door stands Meulin and Nepeta, Equius' cousins, Tavros greets them as they walk in but stops when he sees two unfamiliar faces. From what he heard from Nepeta, the two are named Kurloz and Gamzee, Kurloz being Meulin's boyfriend, and Gamzee being Kurloz's younger brother.

Once the four guest are seated, Tavros takes a seat besides Equius. Small chatter starts up between Nepeta and Equius considering the fact that Kurloz is a mute and Meulin is deaf. Tavros chuckles and chatters whenever he's asked a question, not really used to having people he doesn't recognized inside of his house. 

Silence falls between the group once they start to eat, Tavros is about to take a sip of his drink before an unfamiliar voice asks him a question.

"You guys got a motherfucking bathroom? Brother's gotta take a piss." And even though the question is directed towards both of the house owners, Gamzee's eyes are locked on Tavros.

Tavros watches as his boyfriend tenses, knowing he doesn't like improper language, the Taurus scoots his chair back, he stands prepared to show 'Gamzee' where the bathroom is at. 

\- 

Tavros walks alongside with Gamzee, and if he hasn't had the chance to realize how freakishly tall this guy is, he definitely has now. 

"Well, here it is." The Taurus gives out a small chuckle before turning to leave, but ends up giving out a squeak when a lanky but strong arm pulls him into the bathroom. 

"Took me awhile to get this motherfucker to myself." His voice is raspy and hoarse, his lidded eyes staring at the now, very wide chocolate ones. Tavros takes this moment to study the guys complexion. He realizes that this Gamzee guy is quite handsome, just like Equius.

"Now tell me bro, how fast are you at fucking and sucking?" 

The Taurus lets a smile play on his lips, this guy, he BARELY knows, is already trying to pull a 'move' on him. He thinks it over, debating on whether to return to the table with Equius, or taught this _guy_. 

" I think the real question is, how bad do you want it?" 

And with that said, the Taurus gives the other man a quick wink before stepping out of the bathroom, closing the door and joining the others.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'll continue.


End file.
